


But Steel's Heavier than Feathers

by ThatRandomDude



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: And I thought it'd be funny if i wrote something like this, Crack, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), I was thinking of this when I saw the video, Inspired by that one Limmy's show video, Luckily his comrades are patient with him, One Shot, Other, Poor El he doesn't get it no matter how many times they try to explain it to him, To celebrate me finally getting the game take this fic, Why did I write this? because yes, no betas we die like men 3: the threequel, rest in fucking pieces el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomDude/pseuds/ThatRandomDude
Summary: Eleven never thought that asking a simple question would lead to him contemplating reality.Also known as "Local 16-year old Luminary tries to understand a kilogram of steel and feathers are the same but fails miserably".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	But Steel's Heavier than Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just got Dragon Quest XI for Christmas so take this fic to commemorate me finally getting the game

The team were camping near Gondolia, after getting attacked by monsters. Nobody got badly injured, and there were only a few slimes. This allowed them a bit of respite, but throughout the day, one question constantly scratched at Eleven's mind. What was heavier? A kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?

Well, it had to be a kilogram of steel, because steel is heavier than feathers. It was obvious! Of course it would be heavier.

Eleven knew if he kept this question unanswered, it would continue bothering him, so he decided to finally ask it.

"Hey, Erik, I've got a question for you."  
Erik looked up at Eleven, awaiting the question he was going to ask him.  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"What's heavier? A kilogram of steel or a kilogram of feathers?"

Immediately, the rest of the team looked up at Eleven as they knew he had asked something in which there was no going back.  
"It'd be a kilogram of steel, wouldn't it? Because steel is heavier than feathers," Eleven said, looking quite proud of himself.

Erik didn't want to dampen his pride, but he had to.

"It's not steel that's heavier," he responded, to which Eleven's smile faded instantly.  
"...What do you mean?" Eleven asked, confusion clear on his face.

"...They're both a kilogram," Erik said. This only made Eleven even more confused. That couldn't be right! Steel is heavier than feathers, so he'd had to be right! There was no way he was wrong.

"But, steel's... heavier than feathers!" Eleven exclaimed.  
Erik knew Eleven wasn't getting it due to the look of doubt that had etched itself onto his face. It was honestly quite amusing, to say the least.  
"I know, but they're both a kilogram," Erik responded with an amused smile, to which the mildy doubting expression on Eleven's face turned to one of pure confusion.

" _...What?_ "

Veronica sighed. She knew Eleven wasn't understanding this and if things kept up like this, they were going to be here all day. To prove her point, she got out a scale, a kilogram of steel and a kilogram of feathers. Hell knows where she got them from.  
"Hey, El. Look at this," she said, putting the steel and feathers on either side of the scale.

To Eleven's suprise, the scale stayed the same.

"See? They're the same," Veronica remarked.

"That doesn't prove anything. Steel's heavier than feathers!" Eleven said, glancing at the scale, then back at Veronica who was smiling at Eleven's confusion.  
"But, darling, they're both a kilogram, so they're the same," Sylvando mentioned, suddenly joining in the conversation.  
"Wh- I-- that's cheating! Look at the size of that thing!" Eleven stammered, pointing to the large bag sat on the right of the scale which held the kilogram of feathers inside.

"They're the same weight, so it's a kilogram," Jade explained.   
"She's right, laddie," Rab replied.  
Eleven really wasn't understanding this, no matter how hard he tried to. Any sane person would know a kilogram of steel would be heavier than a kilogram of feathers, so how could they be the same? 

There was absolutely no way this was true, he had to be right. _He had to._

"But steel's heavier than feathers," Eleven muttered under his breath.  
His last hope was Hendrik. Eleven knew Hendrik had to agree with him. He could easily see that steel was heavier, right?

...Right?

"Go on, Hendrik, tell them," Eleven said, his gaze turning to Hendrik, expecting him to explain to the others how steel was heavier.  
"They are right, Luminary. The two are both a kilogram," Hendrik answered, to which Eleven descended into the realm of pure confusion.  
"Oh no, not you too..." Eleven said, putting his head in his hands. He really didn't get it.

"What is it you do not understand?"

Eleven was incredibly puzzled. Not wanting to seem like he made a fool of himself for asking such a question and not understanding, he made no eye contact with anyone. The self-touching of his hands and the small laugh of stress that escaped his lips were signs he was edging on an emotional breakdown.  
"I don't..." Eleven responded, before he cut his sentence off with another small stress laugh in order to silence his internal screaming. He had to admit he didn't understand the situation, and he possibly wasn't going to understand it anytime soon.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, concerned at how Eleven was becoming more and more stressed in response to this situation.

"...I don't get it."

"It's alright, El," Erik remarked, trying to make sure Eleven didn't go into a mental breakdown because of this question.  
"Don't worry."

Eleven, however, was still confused as all hell.  
"I don't get it..." he muttered under his breath, his look of hesitance becoming one of pure pain, confusion and hopelessness.

He never knew asking a simple question like this would end this way, but it wasn't his fault. He knew damn well steel was heavier than feathers, so being proved wrong came as a shock to him.

_But was steel really heavier than feathers?_

Sometimes, there are things that even the Luminary doesn't understand.


End file.
